A Never Ending Dream
by PhoungSeppuku
Summary: Orihime dreams of Ulquiorra, she wakes up crying sometimes. But today, she goes to get a job to get her mind off of him and finally pay off those bills. But in the end will she ever escape him? Maybe...Maybe not.


A Never Ending Dream by PhoungSeppuku

I do not own Bleach or the Characters I have used. I do not own the song, either.

Song: A Never Ending Dream by Cascada

Enjoy…

Especially you _Ms. Crimson Storm_ This is for you. (For some cursed reason, it won't let me put the "x's if i did, the name didn't show up...)

…

Orihime was sitting on her couch. The moonlight dripped in through the long and skinny window of the palace of Schiffer. Oh, how the nights had seemed longer than day. Many times as she dazed out the window, she would often see night. She began to notice how much her skin was paling.

The absence of the sun seem to have made her even more sad and unhealthy. She remembered the times she used to practice karate on the beach with Tatsuki. At the end of those days she would always be a little sun burnt. Or maybe the days when she went to just picnic at the beach with Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu, Mr. Kurosaki, Tatsuki, Chad, Uryuu, and everyone from school. They would have their own volley ball tournaments and American hot dog eating contests. But the most she misses was eating watermelon at sunset and seeing who could spit the seeds the farthest.

But there was hardly any sun here in Hueco Mundo. There wasn't any beaches, but only confinement. There wasn't any hot dog contests nor were there watermelon seeds to spit. It was all just plain white walls. She felt weak and vulnerable and really pale.

Much less to say, there were more things that she missed. Like shopping for bean paste and ice cream or going shopping for whacky outfits in the thrift store. She missed her silly chicken costume that really smelled like chicken and could squawk like one. She missed the sewing club and Orihime was getting really desperate to meet any form of humanity, so much that she even missed Chizuru's death hugs.

But alas…here is where she is kept. Like a caged bird being held by a different destiny. But it wasn't all that bad. At least she had the company of Ulquiorra, her caretaker. He came by from time to time to serve her lunch and dinner. But anyways that isn't important.

If there was anything that Orihime DID enjoy it would be his company. He stopped in for at least an hour. She guessed he was the only reason she was sane these days.

Anyways. Today was a good day. Orihime had gotten one more step closer with Ulquiorra. At the beginning, she was extremely creeped out by his persona but as the nights went by slowly, she got him to open up…a little.

Today, Orihime had played a game with him. It was one of those American hand games that she had picked up from her American friend that was an exchange student for the year. That "Bubble Gum" hand clap game. They played it a few times and Ulquiorra unfortunately picked up on it, so Orihime was VERY slow at catching his hand. She new he cheated, using Sonido. But she liked playing him anyways and the game seemed to interest him a lot.

"Let us do another, woman." He said, extremely hyped, but hiding it. He liked the fact he was winning. Orihime put a thumb on her chin.

"Hmm." She thought. "Aha! How about Miss Mary Mack!"

"Who is that?"

"Oh! It's actually a steamboat that fought in the Civil war in America!" Ulquiorra stared at her, blankly.

"…What? Who is America? What is this war you speak of?" His interests peaked once more.

"It was a war fought between the Americans and…well other Americans. They just disagreed is all. And America is a country where the American's are from!"

"So because they disagree they had a war?"

"Yes." She smiled.

"And in a war you kill others, mercilessly. So they killed each other mercilessly because they simply disagreed?" Ulquiorra questioned, looking disappointed. Orihime gave a sweat drop. It as indeed true. "Hm. You humans are quite perplexing. You can be quite disgusting…like the Kurosaki trash. You can also be very foolish like these humans you speak of…but yet…you can still remain to be kind…and beatific yet so strong…such as you." Orihime blushed as he took a strand of her hair and smelled it. The small vacuum of his nose sent shivers down her spine. He looked at her dead in the eyes. "But nothing I wouldn't expect out of a princess." He let her hair go. He got up and turned to leave.

Orihime was left there, frozen like ice and feeling like a block of one, too. She could only stare at his retreating form. Something stirred in her stomach. The same sensation Ichigo used to give her.

Orihime could only think and blush. She didn't know why. She thought it was one of those strange phenomenal things that happened only in the twilight zones. But this was Las Noches, not the Twilight Zone.

A few days later, Orihime learned about Ichigo penetrating Hueco Mundo, somehow she didn't feel all giddy like she wanted to be. She actually felt dread coursing through her stomach and then up through her mouth.

Moment later, she found herself on the battlefield, being dragged by Grimmjow. She watched Ichigo battle him to the death…Then moments later she found herself with Ulquiorra. He confessed that she was no longer needed and that her safety meant nothing to him then.

Those words…

"You will die…"

Those words, coming from the only person she connected with. She felt betrayed but she looked past it and held her guard. She couldn't read him then and she couldn't read him now. It was no use guessing if she could save his heart…or did he have one?

Her mind began to wander and she forgot what pain felt like. She didn't care if she died at all. Betrayal hurt more she figured. But maybe she shouldn't be so childish. She new it was Aizen's orders. She shouldn't have gotten so attached.

But even so, when it came down to it, she couldn't blame him for what he said. Like him, she just had to keep it locked, not meant to express. She couldn't even blame him when he was battling Ichigo, hurting the man she so loved.

She didn't blame him, when she saw that childish look upon his face whenever Ichigo surprised him. She had to admit it was an adorable look…not that she expressed it because she was so frighten at the monstrous power Kurosaki emitted.

She couldn't even blame him, when he was finally coming to an end. When he finally faded and she was reaching out, trying to futilely save him…

…

"GASP!" Orihime woke up, thrusting her body upwards. She had that dream again. The one where she saw him die. "Damn it!" She punched her knee. She began to cry, like she normally does when she dreamt of him. She held her knees, not even caring about the new found pain that pounded into her now aching joint.

Orihime took her pillow and threw it at the white walls. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!" She cried as she curled up inside her white sheets. She was having another tantrum, crying hysterically and banging her fists at her cushion-y bed. Why did it have to be her? The only one specifically traumatized by absolutely nothing? The same nothing that had so "betrayed" her?

It's been a few months since the entire war. Nearly everyone came out ok save for the Inoue. She found herself often dazing in and out of the daydreams that she had of her and Ulquiorra. She wished that she could go back or even just live in her dreams…but that's never even going to happen.

Today was a big day for Orihime! She was finally going out to get a job at the Hong Super Market. She finally turned 18 and ready to be a cashier and stock the shelve of heavy rice bags! Go Orihime! While on her way, she began to daydream again. She watched herself serve Ulquiorra some scrambled egg with red bean paste and chocolate syrup.

Sadly to say, Orihime was paying attention and the bus had swerved to miss a dog…(how sad) so everyone on the bus held onto something except for the princess. The bus skidded and hit a parked car, sending Orihime out through the window on the opposite side. She went head first, shards of glass penetrating her cranium, and flew straight into another parked car, embedding her first part of her body past the windshield of the car.

…

**_I'm waiting for the night drifting awayOn the waves of my dreams to another dayI'm standing on a hill and beyond the cloudsThe wind's blowing still and catching my doubts_**

"Uhh.." Orihime groaned out. She felt a sharp pain in her head. She lifted her body and noticed she was laying down in a foggy place. 'Whoa…' she thought. She looked around and assumed she was in heaven.

"It's been awhile…Orihime." Orihime's head turned to the way of the silky voice. Her eyes widened when she saw a man, dressed in a white suit, turn its head towards her but his back still towards her. He gave her a small smile.

"Ulquiorra-san?"

**_I'm hunting on the night the slave to my dreamAn illustrated scene descends in the sleepWe're playing for the fights emotional gamesI'm turning off my eyes and hiding my shame_**

…

"OH MY GOD! ORIHIME!!" Ichigo shouted as he ran after her in the hospital but the doctors wouldn't allow him to pass through the 'OR' doors. They made him wait with everyone else in the waiting room. He'd been walking around the corner, solely by coincidence. And he saw Orihime being put in the ambulance that he'd saw blare by a few minutes before. He ran after it once it took off.

The story immediately went onto the news which evidently decided to dominate all the t.v. channels. Making it so that everyone knew that there was a bus accident with only one seriously wounded.

**_A never ending dream, a dream of youI believe I received a sign of youTonight I want to hide my feelings tooAs you do and I wanna be with you_**

…

**_A never ending dream, a dream of youI believe I received a sign of youTonight I want to hide my feelings tooAs you do and I wanna be with you_**

"Where are we?" She questioned.

"Well…we are waiting." He smiled a small one.

"For what?" She gave him a questioning look.

"You'll see."

"Ulquiorra-san?"

"Hm?"

"I missed you…"

"I know…I could see your tantrums." He gave what Orihime thought was a smirk.

"Well…so?" She pouted.

"I apologize for the things I said to you." She looked at him and smiled.

"I don't blame you." He felt a little ashamed and she could see it in his face.

"I really enjoyed being in your presence. I have longed desired to be standing here with you."

"Me too." She smiled as she brushed some hair out of his eyes, so she could clearly take them in.

**_I'm waiting for the night drifting awayOn the waves of my dreams to another dayI'm standing on a hill and beyond the cloudsThe wind's blowing still and catching my doubts_**

…

The doctors had finally let him see her. They had finally stabilized her enough. She was hooked up to a million machines. The sight of her caused him to start tearing up.

"She is in a extremely critical condition. Shards of glass had penetrated her brain…she may not make it."

"What is her condition now?"

"Well." The doctor stuttered out. "She--"

"WHAT IS HER CONDTION?!" He yelled.

"She's in a coma." He said hastily.

…

**_I'm watching all the flowers dying awayIn heated breath of life at the dawning dayI'm waking up in spring and kissing your faceThe sweet moving thing I feel your embrace_**

"Ulquiorra! Tell me where I am!"

"With me." He said. She stared at him blushing.

"Uh.."

"Almost. Just one more minute."

"For what?"

**_A never ending dream_**

…

Ichigo stared at her. He reached out to touch her. And then…her body started to shake rapidly. The monitors were beeping, beginning to scream trouble. Doctors had rushed in, pushing Ichigo into the wall.

"WE'RE LOSING HER!!" One screamed, trying to revive her with the shock machine. Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes…was he going to loose his friend again?

…

**_A never ending dream a dream of youI believe I received a sign of youTonight I want to hide my feelings tooAs you do and I wanna be with you_**

"Am I dreaming?" Orihime asked. Finally giving up on asking where she was.

**_A never ending dream a dream of youI believe I received a sign of youTonight I want to hide my feelings tooAs you do and I wanna be with you_**

…

The sound of an annoying "Bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh" rang through the room. No one moved and only Ichigo's heaving breathing could be heard. She was finally gone. He lost her…again. Only he couldn't rescue the princess like he used to.

…

Ulquiorra turned his face towards Orihime and placed a kiss upon her forehead.

"Not anymore."

**_A never ending dream a dream of youI believe I received a sign of youTonight I want to hide my feelings tooAs you do and I wanna be with you_**

…

Hey they got to be together this time…Yay.

…Good Days to You…


End file.
